1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bedclothes, and more particularly to fitted sheets for mattresses such as crib mattresses used by infants and toddlers.
2. The Prior Art
Fitted bedclothes, e.g., fitted sheets, for mattresses are well known. They extend over the top and sides of the mattress they are intended to fit, and they also extend under the mattress. They usually include elastic binders along their inner peripheries to stretch them around and under the associated mattresses. However, with crib mattresses intended for use by infants and toddlers, it is of utmost importance that the fitted sheets remain in place despite vigorous movements of the infant or toddler thereon which occur during sleep or while playing in the crib. Any dislodging of the fitted sheet from around the corners of the crib mattress could result in a balling of the sheet along the sides or top of the mattress, which could create a hazardous situation, especially for infants.
I have developed a fitted sheet, particularly for crib mattresses, which will fit tightly over and around the crib mattress and will strongly resist unwanted dislodgement during use, i.e., it will resist corner dislodgement from around a mattress by a 14 pound applied force.
According to my invention, the fitted sheet is formed from a flat pattern which includes an elongated main body that provides opposite first and second side sections and opposite first and second end sections. First and second end panels are respectively attached to the first and second end sections, and the first and second end sections and the first and second end panels are attached to the respective first and second side sections. An elastic band is attached to inner edges of the first and second side sections and the first and second end panels. The resulting fitted sheet, which due to the end panels includes additional material under the mattress, is very reliable in staying in place when mounted on a mattress and will strongly resist corner removal from the mattress.
The invention will be better understood by reference to the attached drawings, taken in conjunction with the following discussion.